


Trouble's Just the Bits in Between

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [91]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, rose has a brilliant plan, tentoo and rose's date goes awry, the doctor is trying to do the human dating thing and is struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Tentoo has a plan for a perfect date with Rose, and it all goes awry.  Rose helps salvage the night.





	Trouble's Just the Bits in Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegeekywhovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/gifts).



> A gift for thegeekywhovian, who needed a bit of cheering up! This also fills the "salvage" and "sneak" squares on Fangirlia Fic Bingo. Many thanks to Rose--Nebula! 
> 
> Restaurants with igloos on the roof actually exist in London. I've been saving that bit of knowldge for a fic for a while now!

The Doctor stepped out of the borrowed Torchwood car.  He caught a glimpse of himself in the driver’s side window and took a moment to do a final hair check, noting the hedgehog spikes were just as they should be.  He wore his blue pinstriped suit, but he’d traded his customary t-shirt for a maroon button up and blue tie. He hadn’t wanted to wear ties in this body, oddly enough.  His other self had always preferred the tie, had wanted to feel buttoned up, (except when he was feeling particularly comfortable and flirty around Rose). He supposed that said something about his new comfort level with public displays of affection.  Or, it was just one of those weird regeneration quirks. 

 

_ They’re gonna wonder why you’re standin’ there, starin’ at the car window,  _ the Donna voice inside his head reminded him.

 

“Right, then…” he muttered at his reflection.  He took one more look at his hair ( _ perfect _ ) and strode purposefully to the front door of the Tyler Mansion.

 

Nerves set in when the Doctor extended a finger to ring the doorbell.  “Oh blimey,” he mumbled, suddenly second guessing every plan he’d made for the evening.   _ Oh, just ring the bloomin’ bell.  She’ll love whatever you do, you outer space moron.   _ “Donna, if you’re gonna be my internal voice, let’s work on tone, yeah?” he sighed as he pushed the doorbell.  Donna’s pep talk had done nothing to soothe his nerves. There was a good chance this date would be perfect. However, there was an equal chance he’d be absolute rubbish at it and Rose would see right through him.  _  No, no...not gonna think that way.  We’ll be fine. This will be amazing.  Why haven’t they answered the door yet? _

 

He waited.  And waited. After a few more seconds, just as he was fishing his sonic out of his inside jacket pocket, the door swung open.  Pete stood there, looking confused. The Doctor squared his shoulders and announced, “Hello, Mr. Tyler. I’m here to pick your daughter up for a date.”  He was fairly sure that was how he’d seen it done in the movies.

 

“Come in,” Pete told him.  As the Doctor stepped inside, Pete continued, “What’s with the  _ Mr. Tyler _ ? And… you  _ live _ here.  Why did you ring the doorbell?”

 

“As I said, I’m here to pick Rose up for a  _ proper  _ date.  I’ve never done this before, and I wanted to do it right.”

 

Pete smirked.  “Ohhh, I get it.  In that case…” He shouted up the staircase, “Rose, your date’s here!” 

 

The Doctor arched an eyebrow.   _ Well, that’s another ‘proper date protocol’ box ticked off.  _   The expression of mischief on Pete’s face told him her stepfather was enjoying this opportunity immensely.

 

“Doctor… so, what are your intentions towards my daughter?  I think I have to ask that. I’ve never done this before, either.”

 

The Doctor was a bit gobsmacked.   _ Surely he knows why we share a room… in the opposite wing of the mansion. Which I soundproofed. _  Before he had to decide if Pete was serious or taking the mick, Jackie appeared on the landing, holding a sleepy toddler in dinosaur pajamas.  She was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Oh, look at himself,” she said.  

 

The Doctor imagined he’d be posing for pictures with Rose by the fireplace before they left.   _ That’s what mums do, right? Should I have purchased a corsage? _

 

“ _ Rose! _  Get a shift on!  Your date’s here,” Jackie hollered as she walked down the steps.  Tony barely reacted to his mother’s change in volume. “She looks gorgeous, Doctor.  I helped her with her hair.” 

 

Pete arched an eyebrow and reminded the Doctor, “You never answered my question.”

 

“What question?” Jackie asked as she joined the men.  

 

The Doctor, once again unsure how to answer the ridiculous question, or if he should even attempt at all, decided to wave at Tony.  The boy gave him a sleepy smile and waggled his fingers. He glanced at Pete, catching him giving Jackie a cheeky wink.  _ I hadn’t expected them to get such entertainment out of this.  They play the embarrassing parent card quite well. _

 

Jackie cleared her throat and nodded her head towards the staircase.  The Doctor gazed up at the landing. What he saw there made his impressive brain stutter.  He was fairly sure he was grinning like a loon at the vision before him, but he didn’t care if he looked daft.    

 

Rose was beaming at him from above.   _ That’s appropriate because she looks like an angel.  I am such a sap. I don’t care. She is beauty itself, a shining star, fair Fortuna in burgundy… _  She began to descend the stairs, the smile never leaving her face.  She wore a short dress that perfectly matched his shirt and the stripes in his suit.  In deference to the chilly March weather, it had three quarter length sleeves. The short, full skirt was scalloped, showing off her beautiful legs. Jackie had outdone herself with Rose’s hair.  He wasn’t sure what she’d done, exactly, but it was braided and tucked under, with lovely wavy tendrils framing her beautiful face. Her lips were done in a dark burgundy that matched the dress, and he couldn’t help imagining kissing her until none of that makeup remained.  

 

“Hello,” she murmured, her grin morphing into  _ that _ special smile, the one with the tongue.  

 

He might have been mentally composing sonnets to her beauty, but as his brain was still coming back online, all he could manage was, “Hello, you’re lovely.”  

 

“Oh, here’s your wrap, sweetie,” Jackie was saying from miles away, and inexplicably, Rose turned away from him and towards her.  

That was the moment the Doctor saw the dress was not only made from some unknown fabric that was both clingy and flowy, but it was also backless.  The sight of that much Rose skin on display made him think,  _ If Pete asks that ridiculous question again, I might blurt that my intention is to get that off her. _  He resolved not to actually say this as Jackie thrust a handful of silky, silvery gray material at him.  Apparently he had missed some sort of social cue while his brain was busy composing sonnets. Realizing he was to help her put the shawl on, he asked, “Sorry, thought your mum was doing that… Erm… May I?”

 

“Yes, please,” Rose affirmed with a chuckle.  The Doctor draped the wrap across her shoulders, barely resisting the urge to caress the bare skin.   _ Not in front of them. _  Apparently his eyes had lingered a bit too long, because Jackie was glaring, just a tad.   _ Erm, what did she expect? _

 

“Shall we?” he asked Rose.  Rose nodded cheerily.

 

“Oi, you lot.  Pictures first!”  The couple rolled their eyes, but Jackie was already urging Pete to get his phone.

  
  


****

The pictures only ended when the Doctor reminded the Tylers about their reservations.  He hurried ahead of Rose, opening the car door for her and extending his hand to help her in.  He hadn’t said much, but she could tell by the smile that he liked what he saw. His nonstop gob was nonexistent, though, and Rose could see the worry in his eyes.  She knew him so well. When he took his place in the the driver’s seat, she grasped his hand. “Hey, s’just me. S’just us. Don’t be so nervous.” 

 

“M’not nervous!  Really, why would you think that?  I’m perfectly fine, molto bene, all systems go for an amazing night out with the most beautiful woman in any universe.  Why would that make me nervous?” 

 

_ Oh, there’s the gob. _  “Doctor,” she murmured, bringing his knuckles to her lips and kissing them gently.  She saw his shoulders slump. He exhaled a deep breath. “I’m gonna love anythin’ you have planned, Doctor.  I am.”

 

He let go of her hand and cupped her cheek.  “I know you will. It’s just that… I’ve never done this.  Oh, I’ve taken you to see the world burn. I’ve  _ tried  _ to take you to amazing concerts.”  Rose laughed. “But… I’ve never just taken you on a real, proper humany date. On earth.  And I want it to be perfect.”

 

“It will be, Doctor.  Because it’s us. How could it not be?”

 

The Doctor chuckled.  “I’m amazing at showing you the universe, Rose.”  Rose grinned at his preening. Suddenly his smile faded.  “I might be rubbish at human dating, though.”

 

“I don’t think you will be. Now don’tcha think we’d better go, before we lose our reservations?”

 

“Ah, you do have a point, Rose Tyler!  Allons-y!” He started the car with a flourish.  As they drove away from the mansion, he told her, “Did I ever tell you I met an Alonso?  And I said it!” 

 

Rose burst out laughing as the Doctor launched into a story of a Titanic in space.  He was his usual animated self, and she relaxed.  _  It’s gonna be perfect no matter what happens. _

 

_ **** _

 

“So…?”  Rose asked, rubbing her arms against the cold.  The wind blowing between the buildings gave the city street the feel of a frigid wind tunnel.  The Doctor had wrapped her in his suit jacket, and it helped. Slightly. He stood over the open car bonnet, now randomly sonicking parts in the the hope that  _ something _ would function.  

 

“Nothin’,” he grumbled.

 

“Dad said the tow truck is five minutes out, and he’s sending the other car.”  She stole a glance at her watch. 

 

“We missed the reservations,” he sighed.   _ Because you wouldn’t listen, spaceman.  Because Rose could’ve called her dad fifteen minutes ago, but you just had to try  _ jiggery-pokery  _ to get this rubbish heap runnin’ again.   _ He missed his Bessie.  She would’ve been reliable.

 

He missed his TARDIS even more.   She would’ve taken them back in time to make the reservation.  Their TARDIS coral sat in a tank in their bedroom, though. She was growing, but not quickly.   _ Ridiculously exclusive Chez Angelique won’t let you be a minute late. _

 

Rose’s voice jolted him out of his musings.  “We can go somewhere else.”

 

“Where are we gonna find a nice place that doesn’t take reservations this late in the evening?” He gave the bonnet a hard shove, slamming it with a growl. 

 

“Hey, there,” Rose said, taking his hand.  “S’okay!”

 

“Can’t even get us there.  Wizard. It was fun and exciting when the TARDIS took us somewhere unintended for an adventure.  Having your car break down isn’t exactly the same kind of fun. Look at you, you’re freezing!”

 

Rose shivered.  “Well, you could warm me up, you know.”  She arched her eyebrow and smirked, and the Doctor felt the tension drain out of his shoulders.   _ Of course she knows just what to say and do, _ he thought.  _ And of course I’ve been so caught up in my own head that I didn’t see that she was freezing. _

 

Feeling a bit appalled that he hadn’t thought of it first, he pulled her into his embrace.  “I’m so sorry you’re cold. Should’ve done this to begin with. I’m sorry the evening’s ruined.”

 

“Who said it’s ruined!  We could go for chips,” she suggested.  

 

“I was hoping to take you somewhere fancier,” he sighed.  “Look, here’s the car. Maybe we can find something on your phone…”

  
  


****

Rose heard the Doctor’s weary sigh as the lorry and car pulled up.  She gazed up and down the upscale street, and spied something in the distance.  After taking the keys and thanking the driver, she returned to the Doctor’s side. 

 

“The driver’s riding back to the Torchwood motor pool with the lorry driver, and we have a functional car.  Question is, where are we takin’ this functional car?” he asked.

 

“We’re leavin’ it parked right where it is. C’mon!”  Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of a building on the corner.  

 

“Where are we going?” he asked.

 

“On an adventure!  Run!” she laughed, tugging his arm, jogging as quickly as she could in heels.  They crossed the street and ended up in front of a restaurant called The Sky Terrace.  “They have rooftop dining here, in heated glass igloos. I read about it in one of Mum’s magazines.”

 

The Doctor gazed up at the building.  “That sounds lovely, Rose, but wouldn’t we need a reservation?  I can’t exactly take you back in time to get one.” His sad eyes made her heart break a bit.  She gave the matter a bit of thought.

 

“If we can’t get a table here, we’ll say we tried, then we’ll get chips.”  

 

The Doctor rolled his eyes, smirking.  “It always goes back to the chips with you.”

 

“Yep!” she said, popping the p.  “Oh, this might come in handy.” She pulled the psychic paper out of her purse and handed it to the Doctor.  “Maybe we can get a cancelled reservation after all… or create one.” 

 

“Well, I am both impressed and a bit turned on,” the Doctor grinned.  

 

“I do my best,” Rose told him with a wink.  He held the door open for her.

 

They entered a small foyer with an unattended hostess stand.  The coatroom was off to the left, and Rose noticed a single coat check person, looking bored.  “You check that computer, I’ll…” she whispered, inclining her head towards the coat check room.  “Excuse me!” she said aloud. Did someone turn in a phone? We were here in the downstairs bar last night…”

 

The young man behind the counter looked puzzled.  “I don’t think so… but I haven’t checked lost and found today.”

 

Rose smiled, squaring her shoulders.  “Would you mind lookin’? I’m just about frantic, retracin’ my steps from last night. Can I help you look?”  Behind her, she heard the subtle buzz of the sonic.

 

“What was that noise?” the coat check bloke asked, trying to look around Rose.

 

“Oh, sounds like you might have electrical issues,” Rose explained.  The Doctor appeared next to her.

 

“There’s nothin’ here, Miss.  Sorry.” 

 

“Thanks for lookin’,” Rose said with a wink.  The Doctor took her hand as they stepped over to the hostess stand, where a confused woman dressed in black squinted at her computer.

 

“James Canby, party of two,” the Doctor told the hostess confidently.  

 

“I… thought we had a cancellation but…” She peered at the computer and back at them.  “Miss, aren’t you…”

 

“Here you go,” the Doctor interrupted, holding out the psychic paper.  The hostess, brow already furrowed in frustration, narrowed her eyes as she read.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Canby.  Of course, I’ll ring upstairs and they’ll show you to the igloo!  Welcome to Sky Terrace and enjoy your view and the amazing cuisine!”  She indicated the elevator.

 

“Thanks so much,” Rose smiled.  The hostess squinted at her again as they strode to the lift.  Once the door closed behind her, Rose snickered.

 

“I think she might want to consider a trip to the optometrist with all that squinting.” The Doctor glanced at the psychic paper to see what it said. “Apparently tomorrow all the red tops will talk about how Vitex Heiress Rose Tyler’s mysterious partner turned out to be a food critic for London Fine Cuisine’s food blog.”

 

“Oh, you’re a food critic tonight?  Well, it’s a point against them if they don’t have decent chips.”

 

The Doctor burst out laughing, and Rose was glad to see it.  The lift doors opened and Rose couldn’t help gasping. The whole roof area was gorgeously decorated with fairy lights, but the true highlight of the space was along the edge of the roof facing the Thames.  There were ten glass domes, all with formally set tables inside. A candle glowed in each of the winter-themed centerpieces. “They look like Cinderella’s carriage,” Rose murmured. “S’ beautiful!” She grinned broadly at the Doctor, who beamed.  

 

“May I show you to your igloo?” The maître d', who appeared efficiently out of nowhere, indicated they should follow.  “We’re pleased to host you, Mr. Canby. We thought you’d cancelled tonight.”

 

“Well, plans change.  And then they change again,” the Doctor told him, adopting a posher accent than normal.  

 

“Oh, of course they do.  Each igloo is heated. We’re featuring the three course winter menu, with a plethora of soups for your starter.”

 

“A plethora.  Brilliant. I love a good plethora,” the Doctor declared.  Rose felt giddy laughter bubbling up inside her as he continued his act.  Finally, they were settled into a warm glass bubble. They placed a wine order and finally the maître d' left them alone.  

 

The view was stunning.  They could see the London Eye from their vantage point, along with the river and the city lights.  “Well, you salvaged the evening and you managed to top what I had planned,” the Doctor grinned. “I suppose you think you’re so impressive.”  

 

“I  _ am  _ so impressive,” Rose told him, wiggling her eyebrows as he would.  He laughed as he took her hand across the table. “But don’t discount your own contribution.  I heard you sonickin’ that computer.”

 

“Yep, and we did not take someone’s reservation. J. Canby did cancel.  With a bit of…”

 

“Jiggery-pokery?”

 

“Exactly,” he agreed, “Mr. Canby uncancelled.”

 

She toasted him with her water glass.  He clinked his against hers. “We’re having a bit of an adventure, aren’t we?”

 

“So to speak,” he muttered, looking askance.  She noticed the sadness had returned to his eyes, and she decided to resolve the issue.

 

“Doctor, please, just tell me what’s wrong.”

 

He sighed.  “I was hoping to give you a normal date night, because I’ve never done that.”

 

“Love, I don’t think  _ normal  _ is a thing we’ll ever really do.  And that’s okay. I just want  _ us,  _ what we do.”

 

He gave a short laugh.  “I can’t even do  _ that _ properly without a TARDIS.  The whole time I was struggling with the car, I was missing her.  I was missing taking you somewhere properly exciting and wonderful…”

 

“We’ll get there, Doctor.  We will. And in the meantime, we’ll have our adventures here.  I can’t wait to see what they’ll be.”

 

****

The Doctor gazed across the table at his beautiful, wonderful Rose.  It didn’t matter that he only had one heart. She was his second heart.  “I love you. You always know what to say. Since the very beginning.  _ Better with two _ .  You put up with my moods…”

 

“You put up with mine, too.  I know I wasn’t easy to live with at first.”

 

“No easier than I was.  I’m still figuring out how to navigate the slow path, and it’s harder some days than others.  I want to show you the stars and all those different worlds, but at the same time…”

 

“...You want to try to give me a  _ normal  _ life.  Normal’s overrated, love.  I think we’ll have a fantastic life, somewhere in between.”

 

For the first time that evening, he felt the tension really drain from his shoulders.  He beamed. “That does sound like a pretty fantastic life, Rose Tyler. A bit brilliant.”

 

After that, the evening took a much better turn.  The view was lovely, and seeing the London Eye sparked a reminiscence about their very first adventure together.  “Think there’s a secret lair underneath this one?” Rose asked.

 

“Sounds like an adventure for another day,” he grinned, winking.  

 

They were interrupted by the waiter entering their igloo.  He looked at them expectantly, but since their conversation had made them forget about choosing their food, they had to ask him to return a bit later. 

 

“I suppose we need to read the menu,” Rose muttered, opening hers.  

 

The Doctor noticed a flurry of activity at the lift door.  The maitre’d was talking to the hostess, who had a gentleman walking with her.  There was evidently some sort of dispute taking place. The man appeared to be quite furious, gesticulating wildly.  The maître d' pointed in their direction. 

 

The Doctor glanced away from them, noticing the emergency exit.  

 

“What’re ya havin’?” Rose asked.  “The French onion soup looks good, as a starter… What’s wrong?”

 

“I think Cinderella’s coach is about to turn into a pumpkin,” he said, standing up.  “The exit’s about 50 paces that way.” He pointed. 

 

“Mr. Canby has arrived?”  She stood next to him. 

 

“Believe so,” he said.

 

“Thought he cancelled,” Rose said as they moved toward their igloo’s door. 

 

“So did I,” The Doctor said.  “We might want to…”

 

“Run?”

 

The Doctor quickly slid open the glass door and they were off like a shot.  The restaurant staff and the angry man were on their heels. They slipped through the heavy metal emergency door, the Doctor only stopping to sonic the lock.  Together they hurried down the stairwell and out the side door into the alley. “This way!” Instead of heading out towards the street, they dashed down the alley, behind two buildings.  They emerged across the street from their replacement car. Glancing back at the restaurant, they saw the confused maître d' looking back and forth. Joining a crowd a few steps away at the corner, the Doctor and Rose sneaked across the street unseen.  

 

“Keys!” the Doctor muttered, searching his pockets.  Rose shook her head, breathless, as she pulled the key ring out of her purse.  They slid into the car.

 

“Do you just wanna go back home?” the Doctor sighed.

 

“No! It’s still our date night and we’re doin’ something!”  she vowed vehemently. “It’d be like givin’ in if we went home.  Let’s get chips!”

 

The Doctor looked at Rose in surprise.  Her hair was completely disheveled, her cheeks flushed red.  She was absolutely gorgeous. He leaned in and captured her lips in a heated kiss, feeling her gasp in surprise.  When they finally broke apart to breathe, the Doctor, who was now every bit as flushed as she was, murmured, “Thank you, Rose Tyler.  Thank you for choosin’ me to be your companion on this slow path.”

 

“Forever, Doctor.”

 

“Oh, yes.”  They kissed again, until Rose’s stomach rumbled, reminding them they actually hadn’t eaten yet.  “Chips, love?”

 

“Brilliant idea,” she affirmed.

 

****

They ended up in a chip shop not far away from that universe’s Powell Estate.  It was a tourist trap, disguised as an American diner, but with amazing fish and chips.  The petite brunette waitress sat them by the jukebox and brought them baskets of steaming hot fish and chips.  Rose drowned hers in vinegar, as always. “I’m sorry we didn’t get the fancy dinner… but these chips are heaven,” she sighed.  

 

“We’ll definitely have to make this place a regular stop,” the Doctor agreed.

 

“Turned out to be bit of a brilliant date, yeah?” She grinned at him, hoping that his melancholy mood was mostly gone.  “We had a gorgeous view of the Thames from a glass igloo on a roof… angered a food critic… ran for our lives… Well,” she drawled, imitating him, “Maybe not for our  _ lives _ .  I am glad our waiter was slow about taking our order, though. Haven’t done a dine- and- dash since I was fifteen.”  

 

“I haven’t done a dine and dash since about  _ 1915 _ ,” the Doctor said, furrowing his brow in thought.  “Got chased then, too…” He trailed off.

 

“What?” Rose wondered, half expecting to see the maître d' and hostess bursting in after them.  

 

The Doctor stood, locked eyes with Rose and extended his hand.  Rose grinned, quickly cleaned her fingers with a napkin, then she took his hand.  He pulled her to her feet, laughing. “Not dining and dashing again, are we?”

 

“Dining and dancing, Rose Tyler.  Just as I had planned,” he told her.  He lead her to the juke box. Peering at the song choices he blurted, “Blimey!  That’s brilliant. Hang on a second…” He fished out his wallet and retrieved some coins, then he dropped them into the machine.  “Don’t look over my shoulder. Want to surprise you…” The Doctor made his choice, pressing the buttons.

 

A few seconds later, Rose gaped at the very familiar tune.  “I had no idea  _ Moonlight Serenade  _ existed in this universe,” she murmured.  

 

“Nor did I.  Now, Ms. Tyler, you may find your feet at the end of your legs, if you’d care to use them.”  

 

Rose’s eyes stung with happy tears at the sound of these words, spoken by her to her first Doctor so very long ago.  “I would love to,” she beamed. The Doctor took her in his arms, and they began to slow dance in the empty diner. “Thank you for tonight.  It might have gotten off to a rough start, but it’s been brilliant,” she whispered, putting her head on his shoulder.

 

“You deserve most of the credit, Rose Tyler.”

 

“We worked it out together.  Better with two, yeah?” 

 

“Oh, yes.  I love you.”

 

“I love you, my Doctor.”  

 

He spun her around joyfully, pressing his lips to hers as the music played.

 

****

 

After returning home to a night in which the Doctor was  _ very _ grateful they were on the opposite wing of the mansion -with soundproofing - they woke the next morning, quite late.

Jackie was already up, drinking tea and encouraging Tony to finish his banana as she read the newspaper.

 

“‘Bout time you made an appearance.  There’s tea in the kettle. Have a nice evening?” she asked.

 

“We did,” Rose confirmed, grinning suggestively at the Doctor.  He wiggled his eyebrows in response.

 

“Oi, enough of that in front of the C-H-I-L-D,” Jackie groused.

 

“What?” the Doctor demanded.

 

“Pair of you might as well be shaggin’ here in the kitchen with the looks you’re givin’ each other,” Jackie mumbled.  “Oh, by the way… didja hear about the weird goings on at the Sky Terrace?”

 

They exchanged a quick glance.  The Doctor answered, “Erm...we just got up, so, no.”

 

“Seems that food critic, Canby… You heard of him, haven’tcha?”

 

“Sounds familiar,” Rose answered, arching her eyebrow.

 

“He’s allegin’ that someone’s goin’ around and impersonatin’ him.  See, his assistant called to reschedule his reservation an’ oddly enough, the hostess at the Sky Terrace told her that Canby was already there.  Usin’ the wrong first name. His is Jarrod, the imposter said he was James,” Jackie informed them. “It’s in the  _ Gazette _ this mornin’.”

 

Rose burst out laughing.  Unable to resist the impulse, the Doctor joined her.  “Well…” he drawled as he tried in vain to stop guffawing.  “It said  _ J _ .  I tried.”

 

Jackie held up the red top.  “Seems like the imposter likes to date heiresses,” she said.  The picture accompanying the article showed a poorly focused picture of a blonde in a burgundy dress looking over her shoulder as she ran hand-in-hand with a blur in a blue suit.  “Apparently the hostess thinks she recognizes you. What did the pair of you get up to last night?” The picture only served to instigate more laughter.

 

“We ran,” Rose chuckled.

 

The Doctor chimed in, “We had a very successful date night.”

 

“Your dad’s already sent him wine and an apology.  Good wine, I’ll have ya know.  _ Trouble’s just the bits in between, _ my arse,” Jackie mumbled, shaking her head at them.  

  
  



End file.
